OUR FAMILY
by Saints
Summary: What happened when you need someone? You look for those who loved you... family is more than you think, and love can't get extinguished so easily either. Some HaruxKyo, many years after school.


Our Family

Brown eyes blinked several times at the sight of three beautiful children.

The first one, the first born, was asleep hugging a financial magazine he hardly understood. But understood none the less. Riojy, named after his grandfather was eight but had discovered at 6, [according to his own self-biography (always matter of conversation when in presence of new acquaintances)] a great affiliation to everything related to business, before his grandfather died. So that was how he ended up with late editions he had managed to get for free from a near by bookstore. He looked a lot like his father, which hurts sometimes, Rioga was mean during the hardest process of the divorce, but at the end he just left, thankfully, to as it seems, never going back.

His sister, Kasumi, was hugging to death a poor old bunny that had seen better days. The stuffed animal was her best friend and she would keep him very close to her all the time. She was designated the fashion lady of the house. She loved to be called princess and although she held one of a hell of a temper, she was undoubtedly the sweetest little girl in the house. She looked like her grandfather, and just like him, loved all the girly stuff.

Sleeping with Kasumi, although she had her own futon, was Shijiro. Little Shijiro was only 3 and a half, and so far she was like her mother, from physical appearance to character. She was simple, beautiful but just plain simple. Never one to like dresses or fancy hairstyles, she loved her older sister, but never gave in when both were playing housemates.

Haruhi stole one last glance, and closed the door mutely.

She moved through her small apartment until she reached the phone on the kitchen counter… and dialed a number she thought she won't dial again.

_"Suoh Residence"_

-------------

Tamaki Suoh sat on his expensive chair glancing at the picture of his wife. Akane was a good woman and had done a lot of healing in his life, even tough none of them love as in passion the other, they care enough for their families and all the conections they had gained through their union. Akane, in the picture, was holding his son, Kyouya, Kyo for shorter. The pregnancy was a bad one and Akane almost die, but both had made it through and it was good to see the tiny blond bundle in her arms. Kyo was 3 now and his father would always found time for him. Tamaki felt happy, really happy. While Akane and he won't ever gain the kind of love is pictured in novels or movies, they were happy.

So, when she came in with a call and had that solemn looked in her face, something cold ran through his veins.

The picture next to this was the one of Haruhi and the twins graduation. The host club, weather for miracle or simple fascination of the girls was still on, even so many years after they left, even after Haruhi had declared her gender, of course the rest of the student body already knew it, after all she was the only scholarship student.

They looked happy. Kyouya was next to him on the left side and Mori and Honey on the right, in the middle the twins and at the center a rarely stricken Haruhi resembled what a lady should look like. Long black dress that left her shoulders and back naked to the view, the mastered piece of the twin's mother; diamond necklace and matching earrings courtesy of the Suoh antiques collection and bestowed on her by Tamaki's father. They didn't look happy, they were happy.

Little after they felt apart, for their studies and jobs mostly. It came as a ton of bricks when he heard about Haruhi's marriage, and it was horrible to hear about her divorce. Many times he had discussed with Dr. Otoori to pay her a visit, but something always came up.

_"Hello"_

_"Tamaki-sempai"_

They all had pursued her in a romantic more serious way. Maybe the only ones who didn't were Honey and Kaoru. As for the rest, well the one who felt more rejected was Kyouya. He left to England and promise to never contact her again. While she hadn't asked for it, for Kyouya it was necessary. Of course, if it comes to think of who made it worst it would be Hikaru, the guy almost die, but it only lasted 2 weeks, noisy weeks, but only two.

For the only one she really felt was Kyouya, but his brilliant future never hosted her, even though she was accepted, eventually things would come apart she had explained to Tamaki before he left to Paris.

"_Ha… dear daughter of mine, it must be the most __glorious day in my entire life, well after my son birth I supposed…"_

"_It's good to hear you too" she smile while speaking, he could tell, but there was something sad in her voice_

"_Something is wrong, right?"_

She didn't call when neither her father die, nor when she got to the hospital thanks to an abusive husband. She didn't call when her children came to the word, no to ask for a favor even though she was in desperate need.

But that was her, and from any point of view, it must definitely something worthy at the end.

After less than 15 minutes their conversation ended. He left the pictures behind, and dialed a number that he used to call far too often.

"_Tamaki I hope you realized is 2 in the morning"_

"_Kyouya, you hardly sleep and we need to talk about our precious daughter"_

------------------------------------

Any comments?


End file.
